creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Requests for Rollback/Vngel W
Hi everyone, I'm Vngel W. I'm here to request Rollback rights. What can I say? I love this site, and love to help out where I can. My main contributions involve editing stories, but I'm open to assisting anyone with questions or those who simply want an extra opinion on a story. I can have my OCD moments, which is why I try my best to be thorough in my article edits but nobody's perfect :P. Still, having Rollback rights will grant me an extra tool, correcting titles, to continue ensuring this Wiki is well-presented in its growing collection of stories. One the first things I did before I made a single edit was read the site rules. So I'm pretty familiar with how things run here, but I'm also open to learn more because there's always something new to discover or at least strengthen. ◾ Must have been active on the wiki for two months. I joined in May 2015 (Wow, can't believe how much time has passed). My activity originated with hovering creepily in the background in the Writer's Workshop but eventually I carried over to the main articles. I've been actively editing since June 2017 -- any breaks in my activity are due to my job. I assure you though that if my absence will exceed seven days, I would make the necessary advance notices. This is a blue moon occurrence, but thought I'd mention it. ◾'Must have 450 article edits or 25 cases where you have undone vandalism.' Currently, I have 383 edits on articles and counting (userstats has me down for 364 though). I can assure you that number will continue to increase in order to aid the Wiki in its quality. For vandalism, I can recall at least four cases off the top of my head. My eyes will be peeled for any future instances though. >_> ◾'Must know the wiki naming conventions.' I'm familiar with how to capitalize titles. Ex: '' ''(1) The Request for Rollbacker (2) How Can I Help? (3) I Need an Idea In the event I am uncertain, there are resources available out there to assist me: the community's staff or sites such as Capitalize My Title. Closing Thoughts: I'm very approachable. Again, I'm willing to assist where I can, so feel free to reach out on my talk page. If I'm unable to help then I will extend your request to someone who can take care of you. I'm always thinking of ways to enhance the experience for this community and even have my own Wiki sandbox where I try to execute them -- hopefully an idea will pan out one day... Anyways, I'm excited to take on some extra responsibilities, if selected, and look forward to hearing your thoughts below. Thanks for taking the time to read this! ^ ^ Deadline: January 10th, 2018 Please sign your replies! ---- - Full steam ahead. I think you'll make a great addition ChristianWallis (talk) 10:41, January 3, 2018 (UTC) Onwards and upwards, Prince! I have seen your name pretty consistently on the logs in the last few months, You are a fine user, and will certainly make a fine rollback when (not if, but when) you are promoted. Our current rollbacks are a little bit dead, so it would be nice to have someone who will inherit my unofficial title of Hyperactive Limey. I wish you all the luck that can befall you, and I believe you will make a fine adition to my collection our team. Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 12:19, January 3, 2018 (UTC) You have been very helpful in the past an I am sure you will help even more with the rollback rights. MrDupin (talk) 12:57, January 3, 2018 (UTC) So, I really haven't had a lot of time to chat with you, so this support vote comes from the apparent support of my fellow admins. I trust their judgement, and they seem to be behind you. I was a Rollback a long time ago, and honestly I loved those lime green letters. I think I did some of my best work on this Wiki during my Rollback times. It's a great position as it gives you an opening to bigger and better things and puts additional attention and opportunities to the user. The best advice I can offer is to keep doing the good things you're doing and focus on growing. Your goal should always be the next step. So, once you get Rollback rights, you should start working towards Admin and beyond. If there is anything I can assist you with, please feel free to reach out. Based on your track record and the glowing support of the other admins, I am confident that you'll be great. --K. Banning Kellum (talk) 03:38, January 4, 2018 (UTC) I think you'd do well in the role. You seem to be editing pretty consistently when I'm on, and I can assume that extends to when I'm not. The role would fit. Also, we need some more active rollbacks "I was living the dream... That is, until I woke up" 05:26, January 6, 2018 (UTC)